


Memory Lost

by Anxiety_Child



Series: Memory Lost [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Hell, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Child/pseuds/Anxiety_Child
Summary: The Pines twins' summer is turned on it's head when they find a girl in the woods who remembers nothing about herself or how she got there, except her first name. Soon, they discover that she is not as normal as they think she is, and have to help her battle her inner demons, as well as the weird events that plague the town.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: Memory Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781533
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds a mysterious girl in the woods, sparking the whole adventure.

Dipper Pines slowly trudged through the woods. His first few days in Gravity Falls were not the greatest. His twin sister Mabel started dating a boy that was secretly a bunch of gnomes, and they had chased around a metal sea monster for a picture, only to find the town lunatic controlling the thing. He sighed and wandered deeper into the dense forest around the mystery shack. It was mid afternoon, and the sun was beating down on his back. He wiped sweat from his forehead and found a shady place to sit by a tree and think.

_What is going on here? Why do Mabel and I have to be here? I hate Gravity Falls, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it..._

The soft grass and the heat of the sun made the place where he was sitting very cozy. Dipper slowly fell asleep against the trunk of a tree, lost in his thoughts. When he woke up the sun was beginning to set, the sky lit ablaze with oranges and pinks. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, turning to face the tree he was sleeping against. He peered around the trees and something caught his eye. On one of the trees, a little deeper in the forest, there was a painting. Dipper cautiously walked towards the tree and looked at it closer. The painting depicted a single large red rosebud. Dipper wondered what it could mean, and who might have made it. He turned and saw another painting on a different tree. This one was of an ocean, with a crashing wave that would be big enough to soak an entire city. As Dipper looked around, he saw more and more paintings , leading him deeper and deeper into the forest. After cautiously following the trail of paintings into the forest, Dipper heard music. Someone was humming a melodic tune, and he approached the sound with fear. He peered around a tree and saw a figure with a paintbrush painting a mushroom onto the trunk of another tree. There was a stump next to the figure, with paints and brushes and cups full of paint water scattered atop it. The person turned around to face Dipper, absentmindedly looking at their paintbrush, and not noticing him at first. Dipper could immediately tell that the person was female, she had ocean blue eyes, that sparkled and glowed in the sunset, a thin, petite nose, and thick lips that accentuated her face. She had tan skin that looked as smooth as butter, and a shock of orange hair that she had pulled back into a long ponytail, with only a few loose strands falling round her round face. She was quite short, and appeared to be around Dipper's age, sporting a sky blue oversized hoodie rolled up to her elbows, a pair of short, black, skin-tight shorts, and white knee high socks tucked inside a pair of hot pink sneakers. After a moment, her gaze drifted towards Dipper, and she smiled.

"Oh hi! I wasn't expecting a visitor-" She chirped, before being cut off.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you painting the trees?" Dipper interrogated.

"Don't worry! The paint doesn't hurt the trees. Actually, it's good for them, because it helps keep the bugs out!"

"Who are you?"

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm so sorry. I'm Haisley!"

"Haisley?"

"Yeah! And you are?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Trust me? It's just your name. It's not like I'm asking for your credit card number."

Dipper sighed and thought about it. _It's not like she can hurt me. She's just a random girl in the woods. She's shorter than me for god's sake._

"I'm Dipper. Why exactly are you in the woods?"

"To paint! I was about to take a break, would you like to come get food with me?"

"Yeah. Sure..."

Haisley walked back the way that Dipper came through the forest. Dipper followed her, a few paces behind, just in case this was a trap. She navigated the forest with confidence, like she did this every day. In no time at all, she exited the trees and led Dipper into Lazy Susan's diner. They sat ant a booth and she looked at a menu.

"Do you want to share a pie? I couldn't eat a whole one myself," She asked.

"Uhh I guess..." Dipper replied.

"What kind?"

"Cherry."

"Really! That's my favorite flavor!"

"Mine too!"

They ordered their pie, and dug into it with vigor. After a few minutes, when the two couldn't eat anymore, there was still half a pie left.

"So," Dipper asked, "Who are you staying with here?"

"I live here," Haisley responded. "Who are you staying with?"

"Me and my twin sister are staying with our great uncle."

"You have a twin?! I've always wanted a twin!"

"Yeah, she's kind of a pain though. Maybe you'll meet her sometime."

"I hope so."

Lazy Susan came by with their bill, and Haisley pulled money out of her sweatshirt pocket and paid for it all, even after Dipper protested that he should help. She just smiled and shook her head as she handed the money to Lazy Susan. They stood up and as they exited the diner, and Haisley handed him the rest of the pie.

"What? This is yours, you paid for it!" Dipper protested.

"It's okay, your family will appreciate it more." Haisley replied. 

"But-"

"Seriously, take it."

Haisley smiled at him and looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark, we should head back home," She commented.

"You're probably right," Dipper replied.

As Dipper headed back to the Mystery Shack, he could have sworn he saw Haisley go back into the woods. Dipper pushed open the door and stepped inside the shack.

"I'm home!" He shouted across the house. Mabel came running into the kitchen.

"Where were you? Is that pie? You couldn't have eaten that much by yourself," Mabel babbled. She looked at him and gasped. "Were you with a girl?!"

"It wasn't like that..." Dipper blushed.

"You were with a girl!" Mabel cried. "What's her name? Where does she live? Is she pretty? Is she prettier than me? Do you liiiiikkkkkeeee heeeeerrrrr?"

"It wasn't a date!" Dipper yelled, and then promptly ran upstairs. Mabel, inevitably followed.

"Oh come on! You can't have met with a girl and not tell me everything!"

"I told you already, it wasn't a date."

Mabel pokes his arm. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

"Okay fine!" Dipper yells. "Stop poking me!"

"Yay! Tell me all the juicy details!"

"It wasn't a date."

"Whatever."

Dipper recounts how he met Haisley in the woods, how she was painting on the trees, how she asked him if he wanted to go eat, how they chatted and ate pie, and how she gave it to him at the end. After it all, Mabel is smiling ear to ear.

"She sounds like a cool elf. Are you sure she wasn't like, an elf?"

"Yes Mabel, Haisley was a human."

"Are you sure? Did you see her ears? Describe her ears."

"Mabel I'm serious!"

"Okay, I'm just saying, you might have gone on a date with an elf."

"It wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't"

Dipper sighed and turned off the light so he could sleep. All night he wondered: _Why would a girl like her even talk to me?_

And Dipper would learn way more than he was ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the series! Sorry it's kinda short, I'm still trying to figure out where I want this story to go, and I don't want to put too many irreversible details into the chapter. If I messed up spelling and or grammar things, i'm sorry, I'm writing in the middle of the night. Comment the mistakes and I'll fix them.


	2. Haisley's "past"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel set out to meet Haisley again, only to find out she isn't who they think she is.

Mabel launched out of her bed and vigorously shook her twin brother awake.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dip-" She yelled.

"I'M AWAKE MABEL," Dipper yelled back. "STOP SHAKING ME!"

Mabel stopped and smiled at him.

"I think today is the day you introduce me to your girlfriend~" Mabel cooed.

"My what?"

It took him a moment, but he soon remembered about Haisley.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Either way I want to meet her! You should let me meet her!"

"I don't know where she is Mabel."

"Maybe we could see if she's painting more trees!"

"Mabel I'm not-"

"Find the girl. Find the girl. Find the girl! Find the girl! Find the-"

"Fine! We'll look for Haisley."

"Yay! I get to meet your girlfriend!"

"For the last time! She's not my girlfriend!"

Mabel doesn't answer this time. She simply walks out of the room and down the stairs. Dipper chases after her.

"So. Where are these tree paintings?" Mabel asked.

"They're... over... there," Dipper panted.

"Then over there we shall go!"

Mabel and Dipper ran into the forest with vigor to find Haisley's paintings once more. After a while, Mabel spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look! It's a rose!" Mabel cried.

Dipper turned to look at what she was talking about.

"That's the first painting I saw yesterday!" He replied. "There should be one of a wave around here somewhere..."

"There!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper winced. 

"I'm right next to you Mabel." 

"Oh, sorry Dipper."

The two followed the trail of paintings all the way back to the, now finished, mushroom painting. The paints, brushes, and cups of murky paint water were still littering the stump. There were no more paintings in sight, and Haisley was nowhere to be found. 

"Dipper look!"

Dipper turned his head to see what she was looking at. There was a blanket and a pillow laid atop a soft patch of grass. The blanket and pillow were colored in a way that camouflaged them with the ground, so that you couldn't see them from a distance.

"Does she... live here?" Mabel wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Dipper answered.

The twins heard a rustling noise, and turned to find the source. Standing behind them was none other than Haisley, who looked shocked to see them.

"Haisley, do you live here?" Dipper asked.

"I-" Haisley stammered.

"Where's your family?" Mabel inquired.

"I don't know," Haisley answered. She looked at the ground in shame. "I don't know anything."

"What does that mean exactly?" Dipper asked.

"It means I don't know who I am, or how I got here. I just know that my name is Haisley, and that money appears on this stump so I can pay for food and stuff. I don't remember my last name, my family, where I live, everything is a blank up until a week ago."

"A week ago?" Mabel asked. "That's when we got here! Oh and, I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Mabel! Dipper's twin."

Haisley smiled at her. "I'm Haisley."

"You have just been living in the woods!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah... I don't feel super good about it," Haisley replied.

"She should come stay with us!" Mabel replied.

Dipper thought about this for a moment. Haisley was nice! She shouldn't have to face the elements all alone in these creepy woods.

"Yeah, Mabel's right. We have an extra bed, and I'm sure Grunkle Stan would let you stay if you worked in the shack."

"Really! Thank you!" Haisley yelled.

The three kids headed back to the shack to face Grunkle Stan. When they arrived, Mabel burst through the door, into the shack.

"Okay Haisley, Grunkle Stan is pretty stingy, and runs this shop full of tourist traps, so you'll have to convince him to let you stay using his weaknesses."

"What?" Haisley asked. 

"GRUNKLE STAN! THERE'S A GIRL HERE! SHE'S HOMELESS AND NEEDS A PLACE TO STAY!" Mabel screamed, before Dipper had a chance to explain any further.

Grunkle Stan wandered into the kitchen, scanning for the girl that Mabel was screaming about. He immediately saw Haisley.

"Who are you? Are you the homeless girl?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Haisley replied.

"We don't have room for the less fortunate," He said.

"I can work here! You wouldn't need to pay me, just let me stay here! I'm really good at making things and cosplay, I could make attractions, and maybe even be one!" Haisley replied.

"Now that is something I can get behind!" Grunkle Stan replied. "Kids, show her around. We'll get her on the job right away!"

Haisley smiled ear to ear as the twins led her upstairs to where her room would be. None of them had any idea who she really was, and how dangerous she would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I'm so sorry these are written so poorly. Also, how have people seen this already? i posted it yesterday. What? Was not expecting that. Anyways, I hope ya'll can enjoy the story, and be able to ignore my terrible writing ability. I'll probably keep posting once a day, because these are fun to write, and this story is now WAYYYY too important to me.


End file.
